


A Few Words

by Rod13369



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod13369/pseuds/Rod13369
Summary: Everett POV following his conversation with Camille. Spoilers for "Aftermath" and "Awakening".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Fanfiction.net on 12/10/10.

“I thought you might want to say a few words.”

What should I say? That I killed him? That I facilitated his death? That I euthanized him? Smothered him?

Take your pick. Any one of those phrases is true. But what else could I do? Riley knew he was going to die. Any idiot would have realized that it was a long shot we could get them out of that crash, let alone through the gate, back to _Destiny_ , and safe. Then, even if they survived, the chances of them ever walking again would be slim to none.

Riley was no idiot.

He knew what he was doing when he asked for my help.

A commanding officer is supposed to do what is best for their subordinates.

I did just that.

So what would I say?

I’ll tell you what I’d say:

“Sergeant Riley was one of the finest men I ever served with.”

It’s the simple truth.

Those would be my few words.


End file.
